


Busy (doing nothing)

by Misnamedhellion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misnamedhellion/pseuds/Misnamedhellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen have been married for little over two days, and they are just enjoying each other's company. Pure Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy (doing nothing)

We spend all our time lying side by side  
Going nowhere  
It’s really something  
Getting busy, doing nothing

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

His eyes started to flicker open, and the dull light of his chambers filled his senses. It was clearly nearly noon – Why hadn’t Merlin woken him up? There were two plates of cheese and ham at the foot of his bed, and he could make out clothing strewn across the floor. Something was different.

He heard a sigh.

He looked over to the other side of his bed and everything clicked into place. She was lying on her front –the light making her ebony skin glow. Her hair was a cascade of raven curls. He felt an ecstatic grin spread across his face. He was a married man now. Guinevere was finally his Queen. His wife.

His wedding night had been incredible, but he had found in the last two days, that he had been married, it did not compare to waking up with the woman he loved snuggled up against his body. After years of waiting and of anticipation there was nothing like being able to touch her, and hold her, and be with her all of the time.  
Lying in their bed and watching the sun move slowly across the sky. Knowing that they had nowhere to be, and no one else to be with. 

He knew that the feeling of being busy just doing nothing would not last – he was after all the King – but he was determined to savour every moment.  
But nothing compared to her face as she awakened; her lips parting, full, red and oh so tempting, and her eyelashes fluttering self consciously. 

“Arthur” He loved the way that she said his name, sleepy and with such contentment.

“Guinevere.” 

“Good morning.” Her voice was still dreamy and she burrowed further into the goose down of her pillow. Arthur laid his head back onto his pillow too.  
Outside of their room, Arthur could hear the hustle and bustle of the servants and guards. There were muffled conversations, the neighs of trotting horses and the clanging of trays and armour. The peace of their chamber was heaven in comparison. He could not remember the last time that he had been able to just do nothing.

“This feels so wrong.” Gwen’s voice was filled with guilt, “We shouldn’t just lie here and do nothing! Again!”

“Guinevere, you have spent you’re entire life working and looking after other people – you absolutely should do nothing for once!” Arthur looked at his wife with a look that he hoped communicated all of the admiration that he felt when he thought of how hardworking and selfless that she was. She really amazed him.

“And besides...” Arthur’s smile turned mischievious and seductive all at once, “we won’t be doing nothing.” He traced the curve of her waist with his fingers, and rested his hand upon her hip.

“Ok - just one more day?” Gwen’s eyes sparked with the stirrings of desire, and leaned towards her husband for a kiss that would be filled with promises and excitement for the future. 

Then she sat up echoing her husband’s mischievous smile, “But first we’re going to eat – I’m starving!” 

Arthur laughed, and sat up too.

He was a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are Busy by Olly Murs - it's been in my head for days (and now it will be in yours mwuhahaha :p)


End file.
